Voldemort's Whore
by swirling-orange-sunset
Summary: Ginevra Weasley was sentenced to death by the Dementor's Kiss. She's driven slowly insane by visions of another future. Where Harry was hers. Not Malfoy's. Meanwhile Ginny Potter has horrific nightmares of death. What happens when they switch places?
1. Part I

_Don't ask me what I was thinking when I thought of this. I still don't know. But since my other story's at a standstill, I figured I might as well post this. Next chapter should be up in about a week._

* * *

_"A cell in Azkaban, a year after the war has ended, a prisoner waits in her cell for the sunrise. She has been given a quill, ink and parchment. At dawn, she will be given the Kiss. Her name is Ginny Weasley._

_Her crime?_

_Loving too passionately._

_She has been condemned for her misguided actions. But they were for love. For Harry. Always for Harry._

_She is not a whore. She never will be, despite what she has been accused of. Ginny risked it all for love. But her sacrifice was in vain._

_Harry's heart was never hers and now it never will be._

_And so she leaves this as her last will and testament."_

* * *

I die tomorrow.

This is my last night in the waking world. Tomorrow, I will be given the Kiss and my soul will be no more. I will be an empty shell. For all intents and purposes, I will be dead.

But before that, before they tear my soul from my body and they run into the sunset to live happily ever after, I want to tell the world the truth.

Not what you've heard from the Daily Prophet. Not what you've heard from other people who assume they know the story. Not from those who see me as the evil jealous girl who was infatuated with Potter and wouldn't let him go.

No. I want to die with the real story out there.

The truth. That is my last wish.

I entered this world as Ginevra Molly Weasley, youngest child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, affectionately known as Ginny.

I leave it with a new title, one given to me by my newfound public.

Voldemort's whore.

_

* * *

_


	2. Part II

_Yay! People are reading and liking it! Well, Just to warn you all, there **is** gonna be slash in this. It's not featured all that much, but it's there. So please do not torch me for that later. Without further ado, I give you the next chapter._

* * *

It had been two months since the War had ended. Various Death Eater were being tried and convicted. One trial in particular attracted the most spectators.

Mine.

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges. We sentence her to Azkaban for one year, then after her imprisonment, she shall be given the Kiss."

"My baby!"

My mother sobbed woefully as I was sentenced to receive the dreaded Dementor's Kiss. Others had smug looks on their faces. But the most prominent expression was pity.

Pity, pity, pity.

I hated it. I did not want or need their pity. It would do me no good.

My fate had been sealed for a long time.

I had my Death Eater face on. I appeared cold and emotionless, devoid of all humanity.

My lawyer led me away and we walked into the hall, people screaming everywhere, reporters shoving through the crowd and shoving papers in my face.

"Miss Weasley is it true that you were Voldemort's heir?"

"Were you going to be his Dark Lady?"

"Was he your lover?"

"Why did you betray the Light?"

"Were you really carrying his child?"

People have the most absurd questions. As I was led out, I became lost in my memories.

* * *

_'My Lord, we have brought you a new student to be marked."_

_"I am not interested Lucius. Your last donation was your son. And most of us here can remember how that lovely affair turned out."_

_"I swear I will make it up to you my Lord. That is why I have brought you this gift."_

_Malfoy shoved her onto the floor, and Ginny felt the stone scrape her hands._

_"A Weasley?"_

* * *

"Is it true you loved him?"

Long ago words flittered through my head.

'You are mine Ginevra.'

I stopped short and just stood there, staring blankly ahead. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Determinedly, I kept silent. No one would listen. The truth was something I would take with me to the grave.

Yet for all their supposed knowledge of my fall from grace, many people don't know what was my catalyst, my reason, for such a decision.

There are many theories on it. None of them are correct.

My path to Tom began with Dumbledore's funeral. Many people were crying over his death. I was crying too. Just not for that reason.

I remember standing there that day, watching Harry walk away from me, Ron and Hermione by his side as always.

It was over.

I kept telling myself it wasn't really, but it was. I knew in my heart it was over. I felt cheated. I'd waited for so long to be with him. To be Harry's. And I'd finally gotten there. Then he'd decided he didn't want me to be hurt, to be killed like so many others he'd loved.

I loved him for it. I hate him for it.

There are times when I feel like I'm not a whole person. Like parts of my life were being lived by one person, and the rest the other. I suppose that's strange, but I'll be dead anyway. What harm is there in giving people more evidence to support the rumor I'm loony?

On one hand, I was Ginny Weasley, a shy, insecure teenager behind the smart and vivacious woman who had finally won over her heart's desire. And on the other, I am Ginevra, the Dark Lady. Who belonged to Tom. Only to Tom. There was a time when I could have definitely chosen between one side or the other.

But the events of that summer let Ginevra win.

* * *


	3. Part III

_Next chapter's up! And the plot starts to show a bit more. The next part's kinda sketchy in my head, so expect a bit of a gap. Or a big bit of a gap. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. And now, here is the next chapter!

* * *

_

"_What do you mean he's staying here?"_

"_I mean that he's staying here. It's the best solution right now until we can figure out what to do with the boy. He's not safe anywhere. At least here, we won't kill him."_

"_Not yet anyway," Moody mumbled._

"_Alastor! Let's not be rash. As far as we know, the boy could or not be telling the truth. Innocent until proven guilty as the Muggles say."_

"_Always the diplomat, eh Lupin?"_

"_Tonks-"_

"_No, I agree. If he's being truthful, he could be useful."_

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know I can't hear anything over Ron's complaining."

"But I'm not complaining!"

"You are now."

"Will you all shut it? I can't hear what's coming through the Extendable Ears!"

Fred was currently dangling a pink string over the banister so that the other end was right above the kitchen entryway.

"_So it's agreed then. We keep him here until further notice."_

"Keep who here?"

"I don't know. They haven't said a name since they started talking about it."

"And who they're talking about doesn't concern any of you children."

They all turned around and met the eyes of on Severus Snape.

Hermione was inching her way to the stairs, Ron had gone pale, Fred and George were still attempting to hear the conversation, and Harry stood there, his entire body tensed up, his hand twitching. He glared at Snape, all thoughts of eavesdropping forgotten.

"Well? Didn't you brats hear me? Go away and play with your toys or something. This isn't your affair."

"You bastard."

"I beg your pardon Potter?"

"You bloody bastard. Why the hell are you here? Why? What makes you think that you have the right to be here!"

Harry had pounced on Snape and was attempting to choke him.

"Harry! Harry stop!"

It took all of Fred, George, and Ron's strength to pry his hands off Snape's neck and hold him down.

"What the bloody hell's going on here?"

By now, the Order members had heard the commotion and came out to see Harry being held back by three Weasleys, Hermione still shouting at him to calm down, and Snape sitting on the ground, rubbing his neck.

Immediately, Remus took charge.

"Tonks, calm Harry down. Moody, you go with her. I'll tend to Severus."

"Right-o then. Come on Moody. Somebody's got to fill Harry in on the situation."

Remus walked over to Snape and helped him up, checking to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Are you alright Severus?"

He pushed him away lightly.

"I'm fine Lupin. The brat just went loony and attacked me."

"Because you killed him you bloody double-crossing prick!"

"Harry stop it."

At Remus's words, Harry stilled. He motioned for them to let him go and Harry fell to the floor. Remus knelt down in front of him, taking his face in his hands.

"I know that having Severus here upsets you. I know that you probably will not like that he is staying here until further notice. But there is a good reason. And I think you deserve to know. However, I cannot tell you until you're perfectly calm. Are you?"

Harry nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Good."

He helped Harry stand and turned to the others, "Harry and I are going for a little walk. The rest of you go on and eat. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley's wondering where you all are."

"The gardens are lovely this time of year aren't they Harry?"

"Sure."

* * *

For the past half hour, he and Remus had been walking through the gardens of Grimmauld Place, making small talk. And it was driving Harry bonkers. 

"Remus, I don't want small talk. I want the reason why that…thing…is here."

"Severus is a person Harry. A person who did a horrible thing, but he had no other choice."

"Yes he did!"

"It might have appeared that way, but there was no way he could have gotten out of it. He made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. He had no choice."

"But he could've-"

"No. Harry, it was time. Severus was merely obeying the orders he'd been given."

Remus turned to look at him, a twinkle in his eyes. Harry just sighed, lost in his thoughts, staring at the ground.

"If you say so Remus. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

By now they had reached the doorway.

"Actually Harry, there's one more thing we might have forgotten to mention-"

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS **HE** DOING HERE?"_

"That sounds like Ron."

"That it does."

They walked into the kitchen to see one red-faced Ron Weasley holding a wizard at wandpoint.

His normally pale skin was flushed and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. His hair was tousled and he looked more like a lost little boy that he wanted to comfort rather than one of his worst enemies.

Ron currently had one Draco Malfoy, fugitive, almost murderer, bastard extraordinaire, at wandpoint.

"What the bloody hell is **he** doing here?"

* * *


	4. Part IV

_It's here! Yay! Harry may seem a little OOC in this. And the slash makes it's first appearance. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

This post was made possible by the fact that it's my wonderful friend, Gill's, birthday. So happy fifteenth birthday Gilly! Love you!

* * *

"Well?" he asked impatiently, a vase starting to shake.

A tense silence was his answer. Seconds stretched into minutes and Harry stood there, barely contained anger in his eyes.

"Nothing to say?"

More silence.

"I see," he said, exiting the room without making another sound.

* * *

Harry looked out the window. Sunset.

Had he been in his room for that long?

He remembered trying to control his anger and then finally unleashing it onto random objects that made a satisfying crash before they exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Snape, and Malfoy, were in this house. _His_ house.

And they were _allowed_ to stay. Because they hadn't _really_ killed Dumbledore. Harry had just imagined the entire thing and Dumbledore was still alive, sitting at his desk, doing work while eating whatever candy it was he was addicted to at the moment.

Yes.

That was the truth.

Harry believed that about as much as he believed that he would come back to Ginny some day.

Ginny…

_That_ brought him to another enigma.

Ginny…

He was attracted to her. At least, he had been. He wasn't too sure about that anymore. She'd been beautiful, she'd been interesting, she'd been accessible. She was _there_ and felt something for him.

But did he still feel something for her?

Harry sighed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Stupid hormones.

"Harry?"

He looked over to the locked door, sure that it was Ginny behind it, trying to coax him out. Harry sighed and got off the bed, opening it. Sure enough, Ginny was standing there, a cautious look on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She blushed and started to walk away, not giving him a second glance. When she was halfway down the hallway, he realized he was supposed to have followed her. He walked quickly to catch up to her.

They moved silently, not talking, just a constant game of look away. Ginny would look at him from the corner of her eye, then look straight ahead again. Harry's gaze didn't move from in front of him.

"So…I umm…I heard about what happened earlier."

"Did you?"

"Yes," she said, managing to grasp Harry's hand in hers, "I don't think it was right of them to keep it from you. You had a right to know."

He nodded absent mindedly, taking his hand out of hers.

Ginny stared at the floor for a bit, trying to say what she really meant.

'Where's your Gryffindor courage now Weasley?'

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…are we ever going to get back together? I mean, after You-Know-Who is gone and the war is over."

"I don't know Ginny."

"But is there going to be a chance? I know you have other things to deal with, but just know that I'll always be here, no matter what."

She smiled at him then, a small, shy smile, full of warmth, the setting sun providing a lovely backdrop. Ginny reached out, holding his hand in her warm one. At that moment, Ginny looked like an angel, come to save him. If he could have picked a moment to fall in love, this would have been it.

But he didn't.

The smile faded, she moved away from the window, and his angel became Just Ginny again.

"I-"

Harry felt his throat close up. Whatever he was going to say had been forgotten. Everything else around him had floated away. Every thought was suddenly concentrated on Malfoy, whose back was turned to them and had just closed his door.

When he turned around to face them, the only way he could describe him was a deer caught in the headlights. Malfoy looked as if he was hoping the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Harry wasted no time with niceties and strode right to Malfoy, managing to pin him to the wall.

"You," he said in a deadly whisper.

"Potter, let me go."

"You bloody bastard. How _dare_ you show your face around here after what you did? You aren't worth the extra space."

"Potter, I demand you let me go."

"You _demand_ I let you go? You **_demand _**that I let you go! And you think I'm going to listen to you? You think I'm going to just let you go and continue to live?"

"Unhand me. I only did what I had to do. Now let me go and eat my dinner in peace."

"I still don't trust you. I don't trust you one little bit. I want to know why you're here, and why any of us should trust you."

"That is none of your business."

"Tell me _now_ Malfoy. I want answers, and you have them. So I suggest you give me some. Or we send you back to Voldemort."

He felt the shudder run through the body beneath him and smirked.

"Answer my questions. Or I will find a way to send you back to him. I don't think Voldie's going to take you crawling to the Light very well. Lucky for you, we're a little more benevolent."

Malfoy looked up, right into Harry's eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you. Now let me go."

Harry crushed his lips to Malfoy's.

* * *

_I would like to be able to say something dramatic. That at that moment, the world started to turn dark and cold, growing devoid of any hope. That when I saw them together, my heart shattered, tears streamed down my eyes, and I fell over the edge into madness._

_But nothing like that happened._

_A girl just saw the man of her dreams kiss his school rival._

_The world didn't implode, I didn't die of heartbreak, and life went on._

_But what I saw that day changed something in me._

_Contrary to what people believe, it wasn't the kiss that was my turning point. It wasn't their farce of a relationship._

_It was Harry._

_That day, my image of my perfect prince, my knight in shining armor, was shattered._

_Harry could feel anger, could feel pain. Could feel hate. And he certainly felt that in abundance. I could tell by the way his eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural force. He wanted nothing more than to walk over there and kill Malfoy in excruciatingly painful ways._

_I realized it for the first time in my life just then. After a lifetime full of childish fantasies and fairy tale endings, I had finally discovered something._

_Harry was only human._

_

* * *

_


End file.
